Alternate Endings
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: A brief look at what the end of Escape from NY might have been if Harold Brain Helmann hadn't existed. Leaving Maggie to Escape NY with Snake.
1. Survivors

Snake hobbled toward the figure that seemed to be waiting for him in the shadows. Hauk's offer of a job only fueled his annoyance but seeing her waiting made it fade to the dull, usual hum of hatred. Snake pulled out the tape and started unwinding it in long streamers. He tossed sections away watching them flutter into the light.

"Is that the tape?" Her voice was hushed but amusement tainted it.

"Yeah." Snake held the destroyed tape out to her and she took it. Plissken moved past hearing it clatter to the ground as he focused on his destination. The humvee was only a few yards away but it could have been a mile with his leg.

"Snake." The hush voice came up to his side and he looked over at her. The smile was devious, a little mischievous like the first time he'd seen her peer out the Library door.

"Hmmm?" Snake questioned as he continued struggling.

"Take me with you." She was stoic not pleading like Maureen had when she asked the same of him. Snake rounded the humvee talking to her over the hood as he rested.

"Why?" Snake started again along the side toward the driver's door. She was coming around that side now too.

"If I stay here they'll put me back over the wall." She was calm but determined.

He knew what she said was probably true. Plissken opened the driver's side door and started struggling with his leg. He suddenly felt and arm around his waist pushing him in. He wanted to be reactionary against her but when he saw her standing there she seemed to be concerned. Snake's eye turned over to the firebase. Movement was starting and he wondered if they knew. His eye turned returned to Maggie who was still waiting for his answer. Her eyes were locked on the commotion too.

"Alright, get in." She instantly smiled and climbed in the back. Snake was already pulling away when she clamored up between the seats and buckled into the passenger side. Snake glanced at her when they hit the road. The look in Maggie's expression said everything. She was thankful and he may have just gained a new partner in crime. A smile cracked his expression as they pulled from the barricade gates without a hitch. Bonnie and Clyde, hell, they weren't anything compared to what the USPF just let loose. 


	2. You Are Not Dying

After everything in New York and more likely Marrs and his crab cage Snake was feeling ill. He rarely got sick but now he felt like he wanted to die. It was in his head making more pressure and pain. The damned thing was in his chest causing him to cough so much he could barely sleep. That left him to camp out the past week at whatever cheap motel he was in. Plissken sat in the recliner wishing he would either die or fall asleep. At this point both of them seemed like good options.

Finally he drifted off for a few moments only to hear the door open. Snake was too exhausted to look and Maggie should have been getting back anyway.

"The mighty Snake Plissken."

The male voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sitting up he opened his eye to see some jackass he'd never seen before despite something familiar in his features.

"You killed my brother. Now you die." Whoever was in front of him raised a gun on him.

Snake rolled his eye but this would certainly end the plague like cold he had. "I don't know who the fuck you are."

The end of Plissken's sentence was punctuated with a round of coughing. The man in front of him was humming to shoot he could see it.

"You double crossed him in Atlantic City."

"Marrs." The name rolled off Plissken's tongue with disgust and disdain. It was that bastard who dunked him in the Atlantic Ocean and caused this. God did he hate him more than when he was alive.

"You do know. I knew you did. Now you…." The words just stopped and he slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. His friend turned to the aggressor only to receive a cheap shot. He squealed and Snake laughed seeing Maggie there. She obviously loved every moment of beating the living hell out of these bastards. Plissken let her go in no mood to move though he did draw his revolver just in case. It was unneeded.

"You're dragging them outside Plissken." Maggie's sarcastic voice as she stepped over the bodies was almost cheerful.

"As soon as I'm done dying baby." Snake answered coughing out a ragged chuckle.

Maggie's sly little smile appeared as she handed over the pill bottle. "Or we'll leave them and you can sleep in the Hummer."

"Sounds like a plan." Snake holstered his weapon and struggled to try and get up.

"Come on." Maggie all but yanked him up to his feet. "Stop acting like a girl."

"A girl?" Snake flashed an incredulous look in her direction.

"You're whining." Maggie answered as she shouldered the small travel bag they had.

"I feel like I'm dying." Snake complained as he pulled on his coat.

"You'll be more than feeling like it if you don't stop groaning." Maggie smirked and for just a moment Plissken could see that hint of craziness in her that he'd grown rather fond of.

"I'm going, God damn, woman." Snake shook his head and popped one of the antibiotics she'd brought.

Maggie laughed good naturedly as she left the hotel room. He had no comment on her. She was like him sarcastic to the very end and moody. There'd be no changing that and so Plissken followed her out into the cold in silence. It was time to move on.


End file.
